e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way
| image = Flower - Hitomi no Oku no Ginga Limited A.jpg|Type A Flower - Hitomi no Oku no Ginga Limited A SC.jpg|Type A Sleeve Case Flower - Hitomi no Oku no Ginga Limited B.jpg|Type B Flower - Hitomi no Oku no Ginga Limited C.jpg|Type C Flower - Hitomi no Oku no Ginga Limited D.jpg|Type D Flower - Hitomi no Oku no Ginga Limited Pressing.jpg|Lim. Pressing Flower - Hitomi no Oku no Ginga promo.jpg|Anime | title = Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way | artist = Flower | type = Single | released = November 28, 2015 (Digital - Anime ver.) December 5, 2015 (Pre-release) December 16, 2015 | original = 瞳の奥の | b-side = "Lucky 7" "Imagination" "Virgin Snow ~Ubu (Hatsu Gokoro)~" "Hanadokei ~Party's on!~ (version 2016)" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download | genre = Pop, mid-tempo | length = 04:48 (song) 01:30 (Anime ver.) | label = Sony Music Associated Records | writer = Odake Masato | producer = Junya Maesako, RUSH EYE, Harukawa Hitoshi | album = THIS IS Flower THIS IS BEST | chronotype = Single | previous = "Blue Sky Blue" (2015) | current = "Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way" (2015) | next = "Yasashisa de Afureru You ni" (2016) | video = Flower - Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way) (Music Video)}} "Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way" (瞳の奥の銀河(ミルキーウェイ); The Milky Way in Your Eyes) is the eleventh single of Flower. It was released on December 16, 2015 in 5 editions: CD+DVD Type A, 3 CD only types B-D, and a Limited Pressing One Coin CD, including only the title song. Types B, C and D includes a different instrumental of the b-sides depending of the version. The title track was used as ending theme song for the anime Kindaichi Case Files (R): Season 2, where member Washio Reina dubs a character. The single includes a footage of the group's first tour Flower LIVE TOUR 2015 "Hanadokei". An Anime version of the song with 1:30 length was released on November 28, 2015. A week later, the full version of the song was pre-released digitally. An special digital edition of the single was released on the same day as the physical single including all songs except the instrumentals. The single is certified Gold by RIAJ for the shipment of 100,000 physical copies. Editions * Type A (Limited CD+DVD; AICL-3025~3026, ¥4,850) * Types B-D (Regular CD Only) ** Type B (Lucky 7 Version) (AICL-3027, ¥1,800) ** Type C (Imagination Version) (AICL-3028, ¥1,800) ** Type D (Virgin Snow ~Hatsu Gokoro~ Version) (AICL-3029, ¥1,800) * Limited Pressing Edition (AICL-3030, ¥500) Tracklist CD ; CD+DVD Type A # Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way # Lucky 7 (ラッキー7) # Imagination # Virgin Snow ~Hatsu Gokoro~ (Virgin Snow ~初心(はつごころ)~; Virgin Snow ~First Sincerity~) ; CD Only Type B # Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way # Lucky 7 # Imagination # Virgin Snow ~Hatsu Gokoro~ # Hanadokei ~Party's on!~ (version 2016) # Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way (Instrumental) # Lucky 7 (Instrumental) ; CD Only Type C # Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way # Lucky 7 # Imagination # Virgin Snow ~Hatsu Gokoro~ # Hanadokei ~Party's on!~ (version 2016) # Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way (Instrumental) # Imagination (Instrumental) ; CD Only Type D # Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way # Lucky 7 # Imagination # Virgin Snow ~Ubu (Hatsu Gokoro)~ # Hanadokei ~Party's on!~ (version 2016) # Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way (Instrumental) # Virgin Snow ~Hatsu Gokoro~ (Instrumental) ; Limited Pressing One Coin CD Edition # Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way Type A DVD # Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way (MUSIC VIDEO) * Flower LIVE TOUR 2015 "Hanadokei" # Sayonara, Alice # Akikaze no Answer # Flower Garden # Clover # Aoi Triangle # Hanadokei ~Party's on!~ # Nettaigyo no Namida # Taiyou to Himawari # Shirayukihime # Hatsukoi # Dreamin' Together # let go again # Blue Sky Blue # TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~ # Nando Demo # Koibito ga Santa Claus # Jikan Ryokou '-ENCORE-' # Nanairo Candle Digital - Anime ver. # Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way Anime version (瞳の奥の銀河 (ミルキーウェイ) アニメversion) Special Digital Edition # Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way # Lucky 7 # Imagination # Virgin Snow ~Hatsu Gokoro~ # Hanadokei ~Party's on!~ (version 2016) Featured Members promoting the single]] * Fujii Shuuka * Shigetome Manami * Nakajima Mio * Washio Reina * Ichiki Kyoka (Hanadokei Tour only) * Bando Nozomi * Sato Harumi Song Information ; Vocals : Washio Reina ;Lyrics : Odake Masato ;Music : Junya Maesako, RUSH EYE, Harukawa Hitoshi ;Other Information :Arrangement: RUSH EYE, Harukawa Hitoshi (arrangement, strings arrangements), Kawaguchi Daisuke (vocal arrangements, strings arrangements) Music Video Information ; Director : Suzuki Toshiyuki Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 90,921 Trivia * First release of the group as 6 members, after Ichiki Kyoka left the group in October 2015. * The single was released on the same day as ' DVD/Blu-ray and 's album . * The best selling single of the group, as well their highest first day sales. * The single peaked at #1 in its fifth day of sales on Oricon's daily chart, selling 7,282 copies. It's their first single to peak at #1 on the daily chart. External Links * Single Page: Type A | Type B | Type C | Type D | Limited Pressing Edition * Oricon Profile: Type A | Type B | Type C | Type D | Limited Pressing Edition * Digital Single: **Anime ver.: iTunes | Recochoku | mora **Full song: iTunes | Recochoku | mora * Special Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku | mora Category:Flower Category:Flower Songs Category:Flower Singles Category:Flower Digital Singles Category:2015 Releases Category:2015 Songs Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 Digital Singles Category:2015 DVDs Category:Best Selling Singles Category:Gold Certification